Kyojuro Rengoku
Summary Kyojuro Rengoku (煉れん獄ごく 杏きょう寿じゅ郎ろう Rengoku Kyōjurō) was a Demon Slayer and the Flame Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly higher Name: Kyojuro Rengoku Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Demon Slayer, Flame Pillar |-|Powers and Abilities='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman (His swordsmanship amazed Tanjirou and Akaza complimented his sword style), Acrobatics, Body Control and Regeneration (Low. With breathing, one can stop blood hemorrhages), Extrasensory Perception (Sensed a girl with no killing intent who tried to destroy his spiritual core), Instinctive Reaction (Fought whilst asleep), Statistics Amplification (Breaths increase users power and speed to match Demons), Perception Manipulation (Breath users can make feel their opponents like they are burning with each slash and they can create seemingly elemental effects) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Demon Slayer Corps Uniforms protect against fire, water and cold), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Vastly superior to the Tanjirou who withstood Rui’s aura. His aura was implied to be similar to Shinobu’s, which caused intense shuddering and lack of air. Completely immune to aura of Lower Moons and other Upper Moons that can induce fear and paralysis like Muzan's aura but on much lower level), Immense Pain Tolerance (Still fought with no signs of pain despite having his left eye smashed, ribs broken and organs damaged) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Parried some attacks from Akaza albeit with heavy injuries), possibly higher (Nearly chopped off Akaza’s head with a surprise attack) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Zenitsu, Tanjirou can't follow his movements, Inosuke considered him on a whole different dimension, comparable to Akaza) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Akaza considered his hand/arm strength as unbelievable despite the fact that Kyojuro was heavily injured. Comparable if not physically superior to Post-Pillar Training Tanjirou who could push rock that large)), likely Class 25 (Could lift two train cars just by his movement) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Building level, possibly higher (Barely survived an attack from Akaza) Stamina: Very high. Pillars can train for several months on end, he's superior to Tanjirou who can train for 5-7 days straight without food or sleep, far superior to Inosuke who can hunt for 3 days. Defended 200 people before fighting Akaza, with no signs of exhaustion. Used several techniques while fighting him and was still able to fight while being heavily injured. Range: Extended melee range, few meters with Breaths Standard Equipment: Red Flame Sword and Demon Slayer Uniform Intelligence: Very high. Rengoku trained himself into a Pillar (The top-ranked and most powerful swordsmen among the Demon Slayers) after reading through an instruction book of the Flame Breath, a book which only had 3 volumes. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * First Style: Sea of Fire (壱いちノ型かた 不知火しらぬい Ichi no kata: Shiranui): Kyojuro charges towards his opponent at high speed and decapitates them in one or multiple slashes. This technique had enough force to launch train carriages off the tracks a short distance. *'Second Style: Ascending Blazing Sky (弐にノ型かた 昇のぼり炎えん天てん Ni no kata: Nobori en ten):' An ascending slash. Rengoku used this technique to slice Akaza's arm in half. * Fourth Style: Wave of Blazing Flames (肆しノ型かた 盛せい炎えんのうねり Shi no kata: Sei en no uneri): Kyojuro spins his sword in a circular motion, deflecting his enemies attacks. * Fifth Style: Flame Tiger (伍ごノ型かた 炎えん虎こ Go no kata: Enko): A series on sword slashes that take on the form of a tiger. Rengoku used this technique to rival Akaza's War Style. * Ninth Style: Purgatory (玖くノ型かた 煉れん獄ごく Ku no kata: Rengoku): A devastating dashing slash that Rengoku initiates from a high stance, the technique had enough power to carve a deep impression in the ground where he used it. Before using this technique he remarked to himself about "thoroughly hollowing out most of the area". Gallery Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba OST - Rengoku Rengokumovie.jpeg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Acrobats Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 8 Category:Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pillars